bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tsunagu Hakamata
|birthday = October 5 |age = 35 |gender = Male |height = 190 cm (6'3") |weight = |hair = Blonde |eye = Green |quirk = Fiber Master |status = Alive |occupation = Pro Hero |affiliation = |teams = Hideout Raid Team |family = |debut = Chapter 3 (Mentioned) Chapter 48 (Debut) |image gallery = Yes |debutanime = Episode 4 (Mentioned) Episode 27 (Debut)|bloodtype = AB|birthplace = Okayama Prefecture}} ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 6, Page 86 also known as , is the No. 4 Pro Hero and recipient of the "Best Jeanist" award for eight consecutive years.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 3 Appearance Tsunagu is a tall, young man with light-colored hair. His mouth is not visible because of his long collar which resembles jeans with a belt. In fact both his jacket and his pants seem to be made of denim. Personality Tsunagu does not seem to like brutish people and seems to have a very heroic attitude as he wants to show Katsuki what makes someone a real hero. He's also very selfless and brave, as he did not hesitate to take the full brunt of All For One's attack to save his allies, something the latter praised him with. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Tsunagu is mentioned alongside All Might and Endeavor. Field Training Arc He is introduced deducing that Katsuki chose him and his office because he ranks among the top five Heroes. Katsuki replies that he nominated him, to which Best Jeanist says that he did since the other candidates have been good kids and that it has been a while since someone like Katsuki has come along, telling Katsuki that reforming brutish people is what he does as a Hero. Tsunagu tells Katsuki that he will show him what it is that makes people Heroes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48 After Stain's defeat is published, the incident that occurred with the Hero Killer is on Katsuki's mind. Best Jeanist states that the incident is also on his mind but they must remain calm and collected. Best Jeanist tells Katsuki and his sidekicks that they will be running things smoothly as usual.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki is captured by the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad, Tsunagu is enlisted to help in the rescue operation to save Katsuki. Best Jeanist, Endeavor, Edgeshot, and All Might are present and ready to begin the strategy meeting.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Before the infiltration begins, Best Jeanist mulls over his inability to help change Katsuki's attitude and attributes it to his pride.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Mount Lady destroys the front of the warehouse and she, Tiger, Best Jeanist, and Gang infiltrate the partially destroyed warehouse and apprehend all the Noumus while Tiger rescues Ragdoll. Best Jeanist notes that the warehouse has been cleared.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Best Jeanist orders the Police Force to come in and hold position in case there are more Noumus around. Suddenly, Sensei appears and reveals that he stole Ragdoll's Quirk. Best Jeanist restrains the villain with his Quirk, but before he can act further, the warehouse is completely destroyed and the surrounding area suffers damage.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 Best Jeanist managed to react quickly and used his Quirk to manipulate the clothes of his fellow Pro Heroes and reeled them backwards, which allowed them to survive Sensei's attack. However, Mount Lady, Tiger and Gang Orca are heavily injured while Best Jeanist himself is also heavily injured but conscious. Sensei praises Best Jeanist for his quick thinking; Best Jeanist attempts to use his Quirk to attack Sensei, but Sensei impales him from afar which knocks out Best Jeanist.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Kamui Woods rescues Best Jeanist.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 93 The Hero Billboard Chart JP, a chart that tabulates the rankings of Pro Heroes in Japan twice per year, announces the headlines; Best Jeanist, the Number Four Hero, survived the Kamino Ward incident and is taking a rest from his duties as a Hero for an extended amount of time.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 96 Quirk and Abilities : Tsunagu can manipulate fibers at will as long as the person is wearing clothes. He can unravel a part of his clothes into fabric strings and can use them to restrain targets, as shown when he apprehends the League of Villains' Noumus. This Quirk works better on denim rather than sweats.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88, Page 12 Enhanced Durability: Tsunagu was able to take a direct hit from All For One's attack and remain conscious, albeit taking heavy injuries. Trivia *His name contains the kanji for , , and a component of the word . **His given name is homophonous with the verb "to tie or fasten". *Best Jeanist's favorite animal is the wolf. *In series, Best Jeanist leads the fashion world with huge popularity among both young and middle-aged men. Quotes *(To Katsuki Bakugou) "Heroes and villains are two sides of the same coin... I can see it in that glare of yours. So what is it that really makes someone a hero?"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48, Page 2 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Internship Employers Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Best Jeanist's Hero Office Category:Heroes With Known Ranks